Hamearis lucina
by RubyGloom7
Summary: What ever led Robin to choose the name Lucina for her unborn child? Why is Chrom running around the castle with baby garments? Who knew Gaius was such a skilled seamstress? 'Tis but a random string of events taking place during Robin's pregnancy.
1. Chapter 1

**_Hamearis Lucina_**

_"I have just the perfect name for you, my dearest."_

* * *

"And four more drops, there we go." Miriel said with a satisfied voice. "Truly milady, this should not have become such a menial task."

Robin's face soured up as she placed the small vial of cherry plum essence on the tray Miriel brought along. "Can I be faulted? Every day now I am treated as a child! I understood being removed from the front lines, but is it truly necessary that I'm under constant medication?"

The red-headed woman hummed thoughtfully as she lifted her glasses. "May I remind our sensible tactician that the request for this treatment came from no other than herself?"

"Ngh... alright. But that was only for the cherry plum. I never requested anything containing Mimulus or all these varieties of Chestnut!" she gestured to the several other vials on the several other trays scattered around the room. In truth, they perfumed the room with their fresh aroma and that often put Chrom in a state of tender relaxation... which was always good and a welcomed change during these busy times, but still...

From within one of Miriel's pockets came out a small white card. "Cherry plum. Prunus cerasifera. Pattern of Imbalance- This is for the person who fears losing the control of oneself that could lead to destructive behavior including suicide." Miriel continued, putting the card away. "In my colleague's words: '... For those with a fear of the mind being over-strained, of reason giving away, of doing fearful and dreaded things, not wished and known wrong, yet there comes the thought and impulse to do them'."

Warily, Robin gestured with her hand for her friend to elaborate. "Your point, if you'd be so kind."

In her seated position, Miriel moved herself so she could put away the tray full of vials away from the Queen's bed. "It is not my claim to be an expert in this specific field of study, however, with the help of my colleague-"

"Tharja."

"Yes," Miriel nodded. "Quite the intriguing mind. In any case... thanks to the research we've lead together, we have concluded that the person who seeks to alleviate the symptoms co-related with the cherry plum essence may not be ailing from one affliction or malady alone. The nature of your ailments, milady, may branch other disorders of the mind in stressful times such as these. The war against Plegia is over and done. However, the duties of royals are never light and never done. A woman with child already bears a crushing, back-breaking burden. Now, the _Queen_ of a nation with child-"

"I get it Miriel. I absolutely do. I greatly appreciate that you and Tharja care enough to go to all this trouble. I would simply like for you to confirm something."

"I shall strive to clear any and all doubts milady has."

"Chrom is in on this, is he not?"

Miriel smiled that almost non-existent smile of hers that conveyed how pleased she was upon making a ground-breaking discovery, or in this case, at finding a worthy opponent. "The King was right; we wouldn't be able to keep you in the dark for an extended period of time. I thought myself to be a worthy challenge to your analytic genius. My lacking in this territory of deception has been proved, nonetheless. I've let down the King."

"Come now," Robin panicked, feeling guilty for exposing her effort as inefficient. "It's not that big a deal. I'm not mad with Chrom or anything like that. I just can't understand why he'd... Okay, maybe I get why he would lie to me about not being worried and keeping watch on me all the time."

"The Queen's fluctuating mood swings being ever desultory and bloodcurdling is common knowledge at this point. No offense intended."

Robin laughed sheepishly at that. Whatever Miriel had just said about her recent moods sounded kind of... abominable. "Don't worry, I know you are not the offensive sort. I actually very much enjoy the blunt truth of things. That's one of the reasons I enjoy your company. ...Still, I didn't think I was so bad."

"The state of parturiency, milady-"

"Please stop that. You never called me _milady,_" Robin accentuated the word with something akin to childish disgust. "before when I still traveled with the Shepherds. I do not remember most of my past, but I do know I've never been much for formalities."

"Mmm, yes. Very much the same as the King. Sir Frederick, however, has found it suitable by necessity that formality be imparted in a most stern fashion these days. He claims the duty of a soldier under the service of Ylisse's exalted royal family demands the utmost solemnity of customary rite."

"Rite?! Dear Naga! I'm beginning to believe Frederick to be a near-worshiper of House Ylisse!"

"As one who fully appreciates academism and rubric, I daresay I understand Sir Frederick's motivations. But in the interest of milady's wishes to be treated as an equal, and not an out-of-reach noble with delusions of grandeur, I shall refrain from indulging the decorous speech. Lingual froufrou is more Virion's forte than my own, after all."

"..."

"Something amiss, Robin?"

"...No, just... Never mind. Whatever you just said... thanks. A lot. I needed to hear that... I think?"

"My pleasure, Robin. Now, if you'd be so compliant..."

Miriel lifted the next vial containing a concoction of walnut and white chestnut essence. Chrom had requested this one fearing that pulling Robin from the front lines would have her fretting with a hyperactive mind. The walnut, in addition, would serve to alleviate any leftover anxiety or feelings of being unsettled upon having the scenery of life change so abruptly. Chrom might have been subtle about it, but he clearly felt he deserved being blamed for putting Robin in the position of a Queen and mother is such short notice. Not to mention that Robin is by nature a lively person, not some slothful noble who wishes to remain in bed and have things handed to her.

"Aww, shucks!"

Miriel allowed herself a concealed chuckle. It seems she'd been stuck caring for a immature child, rather than the impassable tactician of House Ylisse.

"Please Robin, be a charm." she said playfully.

Whatever had Robin done to make her this whimsical? This phenomena needed further looking into.

"Yes _mom_."

* * *

That's it! But only for this chapter. There'll be two other random ones to come.

...If I receive any comments, of course. If not... well I tried. But I better do get the comments cuz I spent half the day with my nose buried in a thesaurus! Miriel is just hard to portray like that.

If you're wondering about the title, I'll tell you that I was always curious about Lucina's name so I went and researched some. What I found made the mind reel with imagination. So here's the random bits of what I came up with when I thought of Robin during her pregnancy. Chrom will make appearances later, but this is mostly Robin being kind of crackish. Hormones, right?

Also, if you wonder about that experimental flower essence treatment Miriel mentioned, it is a thing. And it's not experimental, I just made up the fact that it was still undergoing study. Serious. Google it. Bach Flowers, it's called. When I read about the cherry plum essence I thought "By God, Robin needs this!" So I made her take it. And also the walnut and chestnut essences. Again, her hormones.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hamearis Lucina_**

* * *

It couldn't be, could it? Surely the maids had all been mistaken...

From the training fields two loud voices echoed all the way to the castle's courtyard.

"Glib, Virion, as per usual! But is your dexterity limited to your tongue, or do you plan on showing some of that skill being employed on the battle field soon enough?!"

"Milady! Surely it isn't allowed that you-!"

_WACK_.

Chrom winced. That had sounded quite... how would the eccentric Henry put it? _Ouchies_.

"My hair! I was having such a good hair day!"

"Wuss!"

Chrom groaned into his open palm. "By the Gods, it is true."

Robin found herself rearranging her uncomfortable rump on the plush chair she'd instructed be situated on the training fields. As if suffering from an aching back wasn't enough, her feet had swollen to the size of watermelons and now she couldn't stand for too long without suffering the consequences.

That, however, could never stop her from supervising the Shepherds' training sessions every now and then.

And so she downed the entire essence inside the vial that Miriel handed her by her side. Afterward, she plunged her hand into the basket on her lap to get more rocks and figs to toss as the gallant lover boy made to placate his tousled tresses. Really, he had such pretty hair. Were it not for his philandering quirks, she would think him a knock-out with the ladies.

She lifted her hand, ready with a particularly mean looking rock._ 'Speaking of knock-outs...' _

"Robin!"

"Woooh boy."

"My saviour!" Virion practically dropped on his knees, thanking the Gods for relief.

"I believe the King is calling for you, Robin." Miriel, ever the helpful one, provided.

"Yes, yes, yes, what a party killer." Turning her head some 90 degrees, Robin pasted on her most radiant and innocent smile. "My love, you called?"

Chrom, distressed and upset on more levels that one, ran to her side. In his arms he carried what appeared to be extremely elegant and charming baby garments. Two dresses, to be more precise. One was several shades of blue and the other was a sparkly white one.

_'Chrom's going to spoil you rotten, little one.'_ Robin thought with a smaller, yet more honest smile.

"Gods Robin! I come to our chambers to show you Gaius's work and you're not there! Nowhere in the castle, at that! Have you any idea how worr- er, that is to say..." Chrom's backbone then materialized, his stress being the fuel that ignites the flame of over-protectiveness. His wife thought it hilarious how his face contorted from withering flower to 'alpha male'. "NO. I _am_ worried. In fact, I'm worried sick for you, Robin. You ought to be more-"

"More _what_, love?" Robin challenged him to finish the sentence. "More _inactive_? More _withdrawn_ from the important matters? More _prudish_ and _goody-goody_ like the woman of low station the Counsel desires?"

"Don't be unfair," Chrom reprimanded, wincing as he remembered the tantrum she'd thrown when he first told her what those damn geezers from the Counsel had said about her. He never should have opened his big mouth. "You know me better than to think that's what I want. But think of our baby. You heard what Maribelle and Lissa said of straining yourself."

"_Re_-_lax_ Chrom, I'm not straining any pinky muscles throwing figs and stuff. Miriel here has been watching me like a hawk the entire time. Just like you ordered her to do."

A drop of sweat rolled down Chrom's temple.

"I'm not mad."

Chrom exhaled, relieved.

"Just disappointed."

"Gods damn..."

"And quite a bit hurt, if I'm being honest."

"Robin. I never meant to make you feel that way. You know how I get."

The kicked puppy expression on Chrom's face was so heart-melting that Robin gave up on her stern scowl almost immediately, even if that face was more meant for her rather than him. "I know, Chrom. You're such a mom."

"I'm only caring for you."

"As a mom would."

"That may be so, but I'll be a parent soon, just as you. It wouldn't hurt to start exercising the parental instinct, even on my own wife."

Sighing, Robin slumped into the plush chair and tossed a fig at Virion. The fig landed squarely on his hair once more.

"Milady! I thought you'd given up on this assault!"

Robin shouted back,"Your retreat is too slow! Go round the castle! And no getting lazy! Don't jog it out, RUN!"

"An adequate reminder, Robin." Miriel pointed out.

Virion slowly went out of sight as he settled for a lighthearted run. Who knew what would become of him if he disobeyed orders. Probably, like Vaike, he'd get stuck with cleaning the stables and then he'd smell like a heap of muck and excrement for weeks. _No thank you._

"Can never be too lenient with the soldiers in times of peace. Frederick was right; I'm thinking of making his Fanatical Fitness Hour, or whatever he calls it, an official thing, you know?"

Chrom realized she was speaking to him. "What? You can't be serious?"

"I am. And I mean official as in 'You have to attend because it's military duty and if you refuse you're good as fired.'"

"But I'm-"

"The King? Yes. Does that make you above the law? No. When I get the approval... make no mistake, I _will_ get the approval, it'll become mandatory, so you better buck up and tell the others to hold on to their smallclothes and follow example. Once the baby is born I'll be joining as well. That shouldn't be too far down the road, anyways."

A warm breeze blew the leaves off the ground. In the quiet evening, silence stretched on and on, until a disbelieving breath left the King's lips.

Like it always happened with his wife, he was defeated.

"Alright. I trust this to be the better course of action. Though it reminds me..."

"Yes, Chrom? I'm all ears."

"We haven't picked a name for the baby just yet, have we?"

Another breeze ruffled Robin's hair as she came to the same startling realization as her husband. "Riiiiiiiighhht..." she winced. Then, with a finger tapping on her chin, she provided, "How about Celia?"

"Ah, " Miriel, who had been forgotten and invisible to all for a while there, praised the name choice. "A girl's name of ancient provenance. In the bygone Latin, now consigned to oblivion and an inconsequential number of scholars, it is believed to derive from Caelia; the old feminine form of a decimated family name; Caelius. Probably from Caelum, meaning _Heaven_."

Silence met the thorough review on the(judging by Chrom''s face) not-so-desired name.

"Or, if what you meant was Zelia with a _'Z',_ the name most likely comes from Solenne. The meaning is 'solemn' and belongs to a saint of cultist origins. It's a possibility as well that Zelia with a _'Z'_ derives from another near-extinct language meaning 'envy' or 'zeal'. Then again, it is also a variant of the Celia I alluded to beforehand."

"By golly, Miriel, how'd you do _that? _I thought Kellam was the only other who could go invisible at will like that." Robin exclaimed, clearly not the least bit interested in baby name talk.

The trademark Miriel smile made a dignified appearance. "I have led a rigorous, unabridged survey on our fellow Shepherd's exceptional skill. The key to understanding this phenomena seemed to avoid the grasp of my acuity, but I am now capable of making use of this ability, as you can see."

Robin scratched her head confusedly, if not bewildered.

_'Is that smugness on her voice? And what's up with the _'as you can see'_ little line? She's not mocking us... is she?'_

"Impressive Miriel, if not unsettling." Chrom chipped in. He turned to get back up from his wife. "Right Robin? Impressive indeed."

Robin didn't respond, her head turned from side to side. Chrom followed suit.

"Er, Miriel? Where did you go?!"

Robin extended her hand as a sign of support and mutual understanding. "It's alright love. Do not fight it. Accept that you'll never understand it and peace of mind will be yours."

"Sheesh... She _might_ _just_ uncover all the secrets of the world."

"By the way... I'm not naming the baby after a decimated family."

Her husband smiled and leaned to kiss Robin's forehead. "I didn't like the name anyway. How about we leave that for later? Let's check out the other dresses Gaius made."

Robin growled miserably as Chrom shoved the two samples in his hands to her face.

"See? Aren't they _adorable_?"

"Chrom, you're such a woman!"

* * *

I always envisioned Chrom being the cute, submissive one in any relationship, be it marriage or bromance. Anyways, I hope I did good for this chapter cuz I was very delighted with the favs and follows and reviews! Thanks a bunch for that! I really should work more on the unfinished fanfic I've got on the side, but what the hell! I'm just getting back into writing and this is what came to mind. Do what feels right, right?

Alright, next chappy is the last one. It's all I could come up with and I think it's the appropriate thing. I've thought of making a mother-daughter thingy with a grown Lucina and Robin, but who knows. I'll see if I come up with anything.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hamearis Lucina_**

* * *

The library inside the castle was _massive_, if Robin cared to put things humbly. From A to Z, each and every last book contained fascinating information on Ylisse's culture and ancestry as well as other countries'. The paper-bound knowledge did not limit itself to political matters, though. Here, among beautifully bound texts and the familiarly comforting smell of dust and the books' old age, Robin found pacification.

Her fingers trailed over the spines of books as sun beams rained down through the widows hanging above, her feet carried her at a slow rhythm and her eyes carelessly scanned the titles. A particularly battered copy of a novel caught her interest. The book was protected by crystal panels on a fancy looking counter that exhibited other equally decaying titles.

"The Prince." Robin read aloud. "What say you, future princess of Ylisse?" her limp hand traveled to her stomach. "Will it make a worthwhile read? It sounds like an interesting fairy tale, does it not? Alright, then."

She retrieved several pillows from her room and came back to the library to settle down against a chair that happened to be blessed with copious amounts of sunlight. Robin was very careful handling the fragile piece of literature as she sat down.

"We're not supposed to take these texts from the library, little one. Naga knows they might fall apart if they so much as touch fresh air." she whispered affectionately as she rubbed her belly. "Bummer, right?"

A mouse squeaked. It scratched and scrabbled around in cavity walls, going about his little mouse business, thinking and caring only for what a mouse thinks and cares about. Probably cheese and not much else.

Robin sighed wistfully.

"How much longer am I going to play the madwoman? I wish you would tell me what babies are interested in. Maybe then I'd make for a better mother, don't you think? You could tell me what you want and I'd gladly give it to you. With our combined efforts things would be easier for the whole family."

The mouse's small pitter-patter echoed in the emptiness of the library.

"What is wrong with the people in the castle?!" The pregnant woman suddenly lashed out. "They have the vastest library in probably the entire _continent_ right under their noses and they leave it to collect dust! This place should be flooded with people. When you get out, I'll bring you here every day, I swear it! Wall to wall of knowledge..." she cut off her dark tone then. "Okay, I'm done brooding."

Instead she focused on the charming little book in her hands. She'd always had a weak spot for super old literature. Her eyes shined as she though of the hands that must have once held the same book in her palms, the eyes that once delightedly roamed over the words now slightly faded by the implacable hand of time. Now she was touching what other lovers of books hand touched and maybe even treasured. Her eyes skimmed over the words they'd rejoiced in reading, just like she was about to.

* * *

Approximately an hour after settling down against one of the massive library's book shelves, Robin tore her newly enlightened eyes away from the book.

"Well... that was _not_ a fairy tale. Probably I shouldn't reading things like these to you... the duty of an exalted is still far from befalling you. But what the hell. Couldn't hurt."

Robin was startled to feel a small kick from within her. She yelped in surprise. Then she laughed. "Good to know we're on the same page. Hehe, get it? Don't worry, you'll grow accustomed to your ma's lame jokes one day. Maybe you'll even enjoy them"

That was her only hope; that her daughter wouldn't grow to be one of those stony faced rulers that could never have fun even if tickled, despite the kind of literature she chose to share with her. Besides, she was making the right call. The sooner the future Princess became familiarized with the ruthless world of politics and twisted rulers, the better. Then she'd manage to deal better.

Placing the book back in place, Robin glanced around the room and decided to go to the second level, if only to explore and not necessarily read. The sun would set in a couple of hours, after all.

"Let's see... Miriel mentioned she often came over this section when she needed to do research on the flower thing she's doing with Tharja. Tharja, sweety," she spoke to her tummy once more. "Is not a bad person. Not really. But I don't want you going anywhere near her until she gets over her thing for mommy, okay? That's a good girl." she finished rubbing her belly again. "Let's see if we can find something on how to care for Arbutus. Mommy wants to buy a tree or two of those for the gardens. Now, I know what you're thinking. But it's nothing related to medicinal herbs this time. I've been filling us up with all these remedies... so I'm giving us a break."

It was funny, somehow. Robin succumbing to organic treatments? Sure she'd rather make it snappy and get any injuries patched up with magic, right? True, but this time around what inflicted the most pain on her resided within her own mind.

In her dreams.

_ 'Fear of mind being over-strained, of reason giving away, of doing fearful and dreaded things, not wished and known wrong, yet there comes the thought and impulse to do them.'_

"Quite the reading you did there, friend." she admitted sourly. But then, if anybody knew a thing or two about disturbing thoughts, it was Tharja.

At that moment there was nothing Robin wanted more than to assure her child and herself that those dreaded nightmares meant nothing, however, any time she intended to do just that, her mouth clamped shut and a cold sweat ran on her body. The memory of the dreams haunted her even when awake and that's why she'd resorted to Miriel's and Tharja's experimental cures.

_Anything_ to rid her of those _dreaded_ nightmares.

Somberly, Robin focused on being preoccupied with pettier things. The Arbutus, for example.

"It'll be a great addition to the royal gardens, wait until your father hears of how wonderful this tree is. He'll be planting them all around the castle. And even if he doesn't like it, he'll do it, because he loves me a lot."

...

"I love him a lot too, you know?" she said more quietly. "I'd do anything for him."

* * *

Nothing on Arbutus came up. What did come up however, was a Universal Encyclopedia so monstrous in size that Robin nearly drooled on it. Big texts were also kind of her thing.

"Look at this sweety! What a beautiful little critter! This one flies around the castle all the time. Its name is Hamearis lucina."

A small kick.

"What, you hungry or something? We just ate an apple. Then you must wanna know more, don't ya? Yes, you are curious like mommy, aren't ya?"

A fat, titanic volume of the Universal Encyclopedia was slammed on the surface of a table. Dust blew up like puffs of smoke.

"Let's see," Robin murmured as her finger trailed the words her eyes absorbed. "Oh, look here. So much on just the name Lucina. Apparently an asteroid was named after a pagan goddess of light; Lucina, the protector of human kind. Neat."

Then an idea occurred to her.

_'Seems better than nothing if you ask me...'_

"Robin! Please tell me you are within the castle walls this time!" Chrom shouted from somewhere near. His plea fell on deaf ears, no matter how loud he became. "Come on! I know you think it's a drag, but clothes really aren't just clothes! Gaius worked real hard on them!"

"Only because he gets paid." Robin muttered. "Come on, you're daddy is about to have a nervous breakdown."

Looking back at the open book with a scientifically endeavored drawing of the Hamearis lucina, Robin smiled. It was a very pretty drawing.

"I've got a perfect name for you, my dearest. Let's tell daddy about it."

"_Robin_!"

"Coming, coming! Geez Chrom, use your indoors voice!"

* * *

Well... I don't know how to feel about this. I liked it, but only because I was writing for myself. That's what I do most of the time.

This is it, y'all. Hope you liked it well enough, even if I believe it came even more random than the last two chapters.

Thanks for reading! I might do other fanfics for Awakening in the future, but I'm getting way ahead of myself. At least I'm glad I could finish this.


End file.
